Typically, men shave facial hair once a day and women shave their legs and under arms periodically. This can be an uncomfortable temporarily disfiguring and painful. In addition, razor pull can make shaving unpleasant and time consuming.
Shaving can also be expensive because blades become dull relatively quickly due to corrosion and other factors which result from shavers not thoroughly cleaning their razors as well as from the condition of water used when shaving. In addition, the cutting edges of razor blades tend to corrode when left exposed to the atmosphere after having been subjected to the mechanical stress of cutting hair and the chemical action of tap water and corrosive components in shaving lathers and gels.